Star Wars: The Search For The Demolisher Plans
by Count Dooku 820
Summary: A alternate universe Carnor Jax's plans for his new space station are stolen and he now Hires a band of bounty hunters, lead by Zuckuss, to find those plans before the rebels can get plans back to the New Rupublic.s
1. Introduction

None of these characters belong to me except for a few made up ones but must of them are made by Lucas films and are copyrighted by Lucas films so don't sue me or any thing. And you people who read this be nice it is my first fanfic.

*******************************************************************************************

Star Wars: Search For The Demolisher Plans

AFTER THE DUAL WITH KIR KANOS, CARNOR JAX NOW RETURNS TO THE EMPIRE VITORIOUS. JAX NOW RID OF HIS FORMER ENEMY NOW TURNS HIS ATTENTION TO THE NEW REPUBLIC, AND HE MAKES UP A PLAN TO GET RID OF IT FOREVER. JAX WITH THE AID THOUSANDS OF WORKERS HAS NOW MADE A NEW SPACE STATION, THAT HAS ENOUGH POWER TO CONTROLL A ENTIRE PLANET'S WHETHER, CALLED THE DEMOLISHER.

THE NEW REPUBLIC WAS UNAWARE OF THE PLANS FOR THE NEW DEMOLISHER AND THE SPACE STATION IT SELF.A BAND OF REBELS NOW HAS HAPPENED TO FIND THE PLANS AND ARE NOW TRYING TO GET TO CORUSCANT, THE CAPITAL OF THE NEW REPUBLIC, BUT THEY ARE INTERCEPTED BY IMPIREAL SHIPS….


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Watch it Captain Solo a another hit like that we will be space dust!" shouted General Rieekan. 

"I can't really maneuver this piece of trash too well, General." Han shouted in retaliation. 

"This ship is not like the Falcon you know!" Han added while fighting with the controls of the sluggish ship. 

"That Star Destroyer is sending TIE fighters after us" Luke pointed out. 

"These plans are more trouble than they're worth!" Han said, all the while clenching his teeth. Another explosion rocked the ship; the ship then started to spin out of control. Han fought with the controls and managed to get the ship stabilized. 

"We are all going to die!" C-3PO said, sounding as frantic as a droid could possibly sound. 

"We are going have to hide from them," Han said. 

"But how? With the hyperdrive not working we can't go far!" General Rieekan pointed out, while trying to remain calm. 

"We are going have to land and make some repairs!" Han muttered. 

"LAND! AT A TIME LIKE THIS, you know Captain Solo the probability of landing while having Imperial TIE fighters in pursuit is 6,978 to 1!" C-3PO yelped. 

"Someone get the professor out of here before he drives me crazy!" Han barked. Luke grabbed the golden droid by the arm and pushed him out of the cockpit. 

"Chewie, get us closer to that planet over there! I am going to try to shoot down those TIEs" Han ordered. But before Han could get to the gun turrets another TIE fighter shot it's lasers at the damaged ship, causing the ship to spin out of control again. Han tried to get the ship to stabilize, but the controls sprayed sparks, causing Han to wince. 

"Damn!" Han shouted while covering his eyes with his hand. 

"There's nothing more I can do. Chewie, you did a good job in getting us closer to that planet. All we can do now is hope and pray that we survive the crash." Han muttered, under his breath. There was another jarring blow, then all went dark. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carnor Jax watched on board his flagship the Decimator, as the Rebel ship burst unto flames and crashed on the planet below. 

"Excellent." said Jax, with evil pleasure. 

Carnor Jax was the last of Palpatine's elite guards. Jax wore the armor of the guards he used to be a member of, but it was extremely different. His armor was black and red instead of just red like the guards he had killed, and he was extremely strong in the dark side of the Force. The ruling council had just elected Jax emperor of the Empire, but how he got there was by greed, power, and betrayal.

"General Spiker, get a landing party down there immediately and get those plans from the Rebels. I want them back in my hands." Jax ordered, snarling at the two elderly men that stood before him.

"Yes, milord." Spiker replied, watching as Jax turned his attention away from them and to the viewport.

"Do not fail me, General. The fate of the Empire rests in your hands." Jax hissed, venomously. Spiker hid a shudder of fear and walked out of the room, leaving the other man standing there. 

"Sir, if I may say something?" the other man asked, quietly.

"You may, Admiral Valstar." Jax said, shortly.

"Milord, sending troops to that planet is suicide. That planet is called Zandos. The former Emperor, Palpatine, tried to make a base on that planet, but every one of the units sent down there never returned." Admiral Valstar said, as concern lined his features and he clenched his fists. Jax slowly turned and faced the Admiral. 

"I don't know where you get your information, Admiral, but I do not think there is anything to worry about. Now, leave me, I wish to be alone." Jax calmly, but with malice hidden in his words.

"Yes, milord." Valstar said, beating a hasty retreat. As Valstar left Jax's presence, he remembered the gruesome days when Darth Vader had been in control as the Dark Lord of the Sith. All officers feared the wrath of the black clad Sith Lord; now, with Carnor Jax in control, fear of the Dark Side of the Force returned. Admiral Valstar shuddered; his fear of death had returned.


End file.
